


I Want You To Be Mine

by Feyatsirk



Series: Watching Stars Collide [3]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: 3.2 words of smut, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Jonghyun decides after a while to finally have his first time with Minhyun, unfortunately he has to wait for him to get home. Once he's home though, sex finally gets to happen.





	I Want You To Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Last installment for this series for a little bit. I'll return to it i'm sure and do more things for after they're married but I know a lot of you probably wanted the first time smut. I know one person _really_ wanted a smut (Zoe i'm looking at you) so here it is for everyone! Please heed the E rating... 
> 
> Title from A.c.e's Undercover.

It had been over a year since they had started dating the second time; Jonghyun didn’t count the time they broke up, and Jonghyun loved Minhyun for being so patient with him on deciding when and how he wanted their first time to be. They had discussed it more after Christmas, and even almost got carried away on New Year’s. Minhyun stopped them though, knowing Jonghyun didn’t want to have sex yet, of course the alcohol in both their systems were telling them they did. Minhyun wasn’t as drunk as Jonghyun who had one too many. They had been making out when Jonghyun had climbed into his lap and started to grind against him. Jonghyun doesn’t remember that much but Minhyun told him what happened only to have Jonghyun red faced and apologizing profusely. Minhyun had waved him off laughing and pulled him into a hug kissing his forehead. Jonghyun pouting at him and trying to wiggle away since his arms were stuck between their bodies. Jonghyun sighed and mumbled his apologies again, resting his head on his shoulder as he thanked the other for being so patient. He thanked him for it a lot. Knowing he teased him on occasion but never giving him anything. Minhyun would always smile and wave him off saying it was fine, but he felt bad either way. He glances at the clock after being home alone all day. Minhyun had to work today while he didn’t so, he had tested out Minki’s gift from Christmas. Well one of them anyway. After he tried it a few hours ago he realized he enjoyed it a lot and started to wonder how it would feel if it was actually Minhyun. So, he decided it was time. He trusts Minhyun and loves him with everything he can. He still doesn’t believe they’ll last more than two years if that, but he didn’t care at this point. Minhyun would be home within the next fifteen minutes and he had plans. He had showered after he had messed around and cleaned up the toy placing it back in its spot; Grabbing Minhyun’s shirt he tugs off his jeans and shirt leaving himself in just his plain black boxer briefs and pulled on the oversized shirt, buttoning it up most of the way. Looking himself in the mirror he made the dumb decision to send a photo to Minki and ask how he looked.

‘Why are you sending me this? Send it to Minhyun as a preview! Be safe! Have fun 😉’ Jonghyun stared at the text before looking at the mirror, he had a point… Biting his lip, he retakes the photo, posing a bit nicer and showing a bit more thigh before sending it to Minhyun. Hopping onto the bed afterwards sending a ‘Thank you, I did.’ To Minki who sends back a thumbs up and he leans over on the bed to put his phone on the nightstand, leaning back on his elbows to wait for his boyfriend to show up. After a while though, he pouts when Minhyun still isn’t back and rolls onto his stomach to grab his phone, tapping through to his messages to see Minhyun still hasn’t even read the text from him.

“He must be working late…” He drops his head onto the pillow and sighs again. He wanted to be all nicely laid out for his boyfriend, but it seems like he won’t get to. Getting up he heads to the kitchen to make a snack, hopping onto the counter as he eats a popsicle he found. Glancing over when the door opens about five minutes later. Minhyun toeing off his shoes as he calls out.

“Jonghyun, what was with that pho- Oh.” Jonghyun looks over surprised with the popsicle in his mouth and smiles widely.

“You’re back!” Minhyun nods and looks over his boyfriend before he sets down his backpack and shrugs off his jacket. Moving over to his boyfriend and resting his hands on his knees as he stands between his legs.

“Why’d you send me that photo?”

“Well had you been on time…I would have been laid out nicely for you on the bed.” Minhyun’s eyes widen at that and stutters while shaking his head.

“N-No we can still do that!” Jonghyun laughs and leans forward kissing him.

“We will, but now you have to wait. I want to eat my ice cream.” He says as he sucks the popsicle back into his mouth with a smirk. Minhyun staring at his mouth before looking up to catch his eyes.

“Fine. I’ll go get changed.” Jonghyun whines and wraps his legs around Minhyun so he can’t move; taking the popsicle from his mouth to tell Minhyun he can’t change. He had plans with the tie. Minhyun looks at him curiously and then at his tie.

“You had plans with my tie?” Jonghyun hums and finishes his popsicle before tossing the stick and wrapping his arms around Minhyun’s shoulders as the other scoops him up, holding under his ass so he doesn’t drop as he walks to the bedroom. Jonghyun kisses his jaw a few times, leaning forward to whisper about his day. Minhyun having a confused look for a moment before Jonghyun mentions the toy. ‘I decided to try the small one earlier and realized I really wanted it to be you instead.’ Minhyun chokes a little and nods; Letting Jonghyun go when he gets down and stares at him as he climbs onto the bed, settling on his knees before pulling Minhyun close by his tie. Kissing him deeply as his fingers work to unbutton Minhyun’s shirt. Minhyun shrugging off his shirt letting it drop to the ground when he’s finished and undoes his tie as well. Jonghyun taking if off from around his neck to toss it at the pillow before going back to kissing him. Minhyun moving forward to push Jonghyun back onto the bed, lifting his hips to help him lay back onto the pillows; Minhyun breaks the kiss and moves down kissing at his neck like he did the first time they made out. Sucking marks into his jaw and neck, as Jonghyun tips his head back giving out small moans. Minhyun leaning back a moment to look at him, taking in his red face and chest heaving from panting. Smirking he kisses him once more, unbuttoning the shirt he’s wearing pushing the fabric off his chest as he kisses downwards. Jonghyun gasping when he feels the first kiss on his chest. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He was going to spoil Minhyun for being so patient but now his head is cloudy, and he just wants to beg Minhyun not to stop. Minhyun glances up at him and lifts his head up then.

“You okay?” He nods shakily and pulls him back up to kiss him more, holding his face with one hand as the other runs down his back. Minhyun shivering at the feeling before shifting his weight to work at his jeans to get them off. Jonghyun watches as he gets off the bed to push down his pants and socks, staring a bit at the obvious erection in his underwear. Feeling his face burn more as he thinks about where that’ll be in a bit. Minhyun raises an eyebrow at him curious about why his face got noticeably more red.

“What are you thinking about that you just became a tomato?” Jonghyun laughs and shoves at him a bit as he gets back in bed to hover over Jonghyun.

“Just thinking of things…going places…” Minhyun laughs loudly and kisses his cheek moving back and gripping the waistband of his underwear. Jonghyun biting his lip as he lifts his hips up to give him the go ahead to remove his underwear and immediately covers his face with his hands. Being fully naked for the first time in front of his boyfriend. Minhyun staying quiet as he takes in the view. Smiling at him lovingly before leaning forward and kissing his hands before moving them away.

“You’re beautiful, and handsome. I’m so glad you’re mine.” He runs his hands along his waist then his hip before slipping his hand beneath his thigh and lifting his leg, kissing along his thigh. Laughing when Jonghyun twitches and laughs loudly. Minhyun having tickled him somehow during the kisses.

“Yah, this is supposed to be me kissing all over not you laughing because it tickles!” Jonghyun laughing still as he waves his hand in front of his face.

“I’m sorry. I can’t control the laughing, I nearly laughed when you dragged your hand down my side too. It was too light and tickled!” Minhyun huffs and smirks a bit. Jonghyun shutting up almost immediate when he notices the smirk. The other smiling as he gets up, grabbing the lube Jonghyun had bought online from their dresser and bringing it over. Jonghyun paling just slightly as he spreads his legs for Minhyun to settle between them.

“Should I turn over?” Minhyun shakes his head and grabs one of the spare pillows, tucking it under his hips so he’s lifted a little. ‘That’ll do.’ He says and Jonghyun can hear his heart pounding in his ears from how nervous he is. Minhyun evening the playing field by removing his own underwear as well. Jonghyun suddenly remembering he wanted to please Minhyun tonight too, so he sits up suddenly. Shocking the other as he does.

“Wait wait! I wanted to try something!” Minhyun staring at him in surprise as he asks what he wanted to do. Jonghyun biting his lip as he gets up and pulls Minhyun to sit on the bed, settling beside him and wiggling his knees back before he leans all the way forward and takes Minhyun’s hard on into his mouth, holding gently to guard himself a bit. Minhyun gasping along with a small groan, leaning back on his elbows as he watches Jonghyun bob his head. Occasionally pausing to suck at the tip and lick around every bit he can. Minhyun cursing a few times as he nearly thrusts up into his mouth. Jonghyun lifting his mouth off with a small pop and looks at Minhyun. ‘Go ahead. I trust you.’ Minhyun looking at him confused before he lowers his head back down and relaxes his jaw making it easier for Minhyun to thrust into his mouth. He pats his hip and Minhyun gives an experimental thrust. Realizing it’s easier and starts thrusting upwards into his mouth. Jonghyun moaning around his dick, hollowing his cheeks a bit to make it better. Minhyun moaning loudly, dropping back entirely onto the bed as he stops thrusting letting Jonghyun go back to sucking him off. His mouth lifting off shortly after he lays back and is replaced with his hand steadily stroking him instead. Minhyun’s hips twitching a bit.

“You don’t have to hold back, Minhyunnie. You can let go whenever you’d like.” He smirks and leans down keeping eye contact to lick a line up his dick and makes a noise of surprise when it actually works and Minhyun moans, his thighs tensing as he cums. Jonghyun moving his head away quickly not really wanting to get anything in his hair but continues to stroke him through his climax. Minhyun giving breathey moans when he’s finished. Whimpering and swatting at Jonghyun’s hand when he strokes him too much.

“Ah Jonghyun stop. Too sensitive.” Jonghyun immediately moving his hand and eyeing Minhyun’s cum on his hand before licking it off. Minhyun having caught him do it and groans falling back and dropping his arm across his eyes.

“You’re going to kill me.” Jonghyun laughs and shakes his head. Minhyun looking at him from under his arm and smirks a little. ‘Shouldn’t I be getting you prepped now?’ Jonghyun’s ears turning red as he gives a small nod. Minhyun cleaning up his abs and chest before sitting up, grabbing the lube from the nightstand and raising an eyebrow at Jonghyun who’s laying on the bed; calling him over in a come-hither motion. Jonghyun looking at him confused before he gets up and moves over to him, Minhyun rolling his eyes slightly when he just kneels beside. ‘Straddle my legs Jjuya.’ Jonghyun doing so, facing the other and looking down at him as he kisses along his stomach and hips. Jonghyun giving a slight jump when he hears the cap pop open.

“Tell me to stop if you change your mind okay?” Jonghyun nods and hisses at the coldness when Minhyun touches the lube to his entrance, pausing to look up and make sure he’s okay. He nods and Minhyun kisses his hip as he slowly slips his finger inside, looking up at Jonghyun with a smirk. ‘How long ago did you play with yourself exactly?’ Jonghyun laughs and looks down at him, his hands gripping his shoulders to balance himself. ‘Two or three?’ Minhyun chuckles, mumbling he’s still a bit stretched and teases him with his single finger as he squirms a bit. Purposely ignoring certain spots as Jonghyun moans his head tipped back, glancing up at him Minhyun grins and uses his free hand to hold Jonghyun so he can take him into his mouth. Jonghyun gives a small yelp from having both pleasures. Minhyun having slipped a second finger inside to scissor and stretch him more. Hitting his prostate this time while he sucks Jonghyun off. The shorter whimpering slightly as his legs shake, patting at Minhyun’s head asking to let up so he can lay down. ‘My legs feel like jelly yeobo.’ Minhyun releases him from his mouth and gently removes is fingers before they adjust their positions; Jonghyun moving to lay down before he pauses unsure which way would be best.

“Which…tummy or back?” Minhyun looks at him and shrugs.

“Tummy means you have to push yourself on your legs…” Jonghyun shakes his head and rolls to his stomach before pushing back and resting with his knees folded under him; His ass exposed to his boyfriend for him to continue while he hugs his pillow and glances back at him. ‘Go on…’ Minhyun rubs his lower back and nods placing a bit more lube on his fingers before sliding the two back in, working up slowly to three before leaning over him and kissing his shoulder asking softly if he can handle a fourth wanting to make sure he’s properly stretched not wanting to hurt him. Jonghyun nods, not trusting his voice with how much noise he’s been making, Minhyun adding the fourth finger as Jonghyun cries out arching his back slightly. Mumbling it’s too much so Minhyun stops and goes back to three. Peppering kisses all over his shoulders as he continues to finger him. Jonghyun shaking slightly as he asks if they can move on. Minhyun chuckles and agrees wanting to have his boyfriend finally.

“Jjuya…” Jonghyun look back at him, eyes a bit wet as he hums in question.

“Can you ride me?” Jonghyun stares at him a moment before giving a nod. Minhyun slowly removing his fingers again, Jonghyun mumbling that he feels weird now without something inside; the other laughing as he slicks himself up and cleans off his hand laying back against the pillows. Jonghyun moving to straddle him before pausing and grabbing the tie he threw onto the pillows earlier. Holding it as he hovers over him.

“I don’t honestly remember why I wanted to use this.” Minhyun smiles and rests his hands on his hips with a half-shrug.

“You’ll remember next time hopefully.” Jonghyun laughing as he reaches back to hold Minhyun’s dick to lower himself down onto it. Moving slowly as he lowers, hissing and biting his lip at the stretch. ‘why are you like this…’ Minhyun laughing loudly as the other curses at his dick. Jonghyun smacking at his stomach for laughing at him, Minhyun jolting from the smack and coughing a little as he rubs his stomach. ‘You could have mentioned if you wanted it rough.’ Jonghyun glaring at him as he sinks lower, Minhyun tipping his head back groaning, his fingers gripping Jonghyun’s thighs as they shake. ‘I can’t go any lower…’ Minhyun nods and smiles up at him telling him it’s okay. Patting his thigh and telling him to slowly lift back up. Jonghyun giving a small nod as he leans forward a tiny bit groaning at the angle change as he rests his hands on Minhyun’s chest and lifts his hips before lowering himself again moaning loudly. Slowly fucking himself on Minhyun’s dick before speeding up a bit more, moving down a bit more each time till he finally stops fully seated on his dick, his legs tense and shaking as he pants. ‘I can’t anymore.’ Minhyun sitting up carefully holding Jonghyun in place by wrapping his arm around his back and kissing him.

“You want to take over don’t you?” Minhyun smiles with a small nod and rests his forehead against Jonghyun’s sweaty one.

“Only if you want me to, I’m fine waiting.” Jonghyun shakes his head and wraps his arms around his shoulders kissing him deeply before saying he can take over. Minhyun nods and braces himself properly before he starts fucking up into Jonghyun; the latter crying out beside his ear as he drops his head onto his boyfriends shoulder. Minhyun continuing to thrust up into his as he mumbles against his skin, his fingers on his back slowly turning to his nails as he grips tighter near his climax. Jonghyun tightening around Minhyun as he arches back and cums on Minhyun’s chest, the other groaning as he grips Jonghyun’s thighs and cums shortly after he does. Jonghyun slumping against him panting, his body twitching from little after shocks of his orgasm. Minhyun turning his head to kiss his temple before slowly lifting him up and rests him back onto his lap, mumbling in his ear to ask if he wants him to draw a bath for him. Jonghyun shaking his head just resting against the other. Minhyun nodding but telling him he has to grab a washcloth to clean them both up. ‘None of this will be comfy when it dries.’ Jonghyun smiles against his neck and nods, carefully moving off him and onto the bed. Minhyun getting up but not before leaning over to kiss his cheek. Heading to the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth he cleans himself up quickly and cleans off the washcloth before heading back and finds Jonghyun nearly asleep; smiling softly, he cleans him up and apologizes when he hisses a little. Minhyun frowning.

“I should have prepped you more.” Jonghyun shakes his head.

“It’s not your fault. I’m small anyway, it was bound to cause some issue after.” Minhyun sighs and finishes cleaning up before he takes it back to the bathroom and cleans out the rag before he heads back turning off he lights and everything and climbing back in bed with Jonghyun; yanking the blankets over them and pulling Jonghyun close to him. Jonghyun mumbling in question about the no clothes.

“Do you want to put your underwear back on? You’re welcome to, but I thought we could enjoy a little naked cuddling.” Jonghyun laughs and kisses over one of the hickeys he left on Minhyun’s neck during their moment. Minhyun patting his ass for that.

“I saw what you did in the mirror.” He smiles at him and pats his ass too. ‘It’s payback.’ He says as he rests his head on his chest, throwing a leg over his hip and snuggling closer. Minhyun wrapping his arm around his back and kisses his forehead.

“I love you.” Jonghyun mumbling he loves him back as he’s falling asleep. Minhyun turning their alarms off carefully since they have nothing to do tomorrow and decides to let them sleep in. Falling asleep soon after Jonghyun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
